The University of Vermont Tobacco Center of Regulatory Science (UVM TCORS) Administrative Core was established during the current funding period with the administrative, fiscal, and technical support staffing necessary to support a vibrant, multidisciplinary research center focused on examining the addiction potential, underpinning behavioral processes, and health impacts of using new and existing tobacco products. The Core provides fiscal management, monitors adherence to regulatory oversight, and promotes open communication and collaboration. The Core provides the intellectual infrastructure necessary to support senior and early- career investigators in tobacco regulatory science, with a particular focus on investigating the potential impact of reduced nicotine standards on cigarette smoking in vulnerable populations. The Core also encourages and facilitates local, national, and international collaboration, makes effective use of the knowledge of its accomplished consultants and advisors, and nurtures interest in the importance of tobacco regulatory science for reducing smoking prevalence and tobacco-related morbidity and mortality in vulnerable populations. In the proposed funding period, the Administrative Core services will be augmented to include solicitation, review, administration and reporting for the UVM TCORS Rapid Response Projects program. Core leadership is provided by Stephen T. Higgins, PhD (Director), John R. Hughes, MD (Senior Associate Director), and Andrea C. Villanti, PhD, MPH (Associate Director of Operations). Together this Core has overseen the management of six multi-site studies and almost 30 developmental and pilot projects during the current funding period; organized and hosted 4 national conferences, with dedicated content on tobacco regulatory science; planned a 5th national conference exclusively focused on tobacco regulatory science scheduled for October of this year; edited 4 Special Issues of the peer-reviewed journal Preventive Medicine based on conference proceedings; and supported publication of 58 articles in peer-reviewed journals. The Core also provides administrative support for our successful mentoring program, which includes four predoctoral and six postdoctoral slots that were continuously filled during the current funding period. The team is well positioned to continue to provide strong management in this renewal proposal, building on the existing infrastructure for communication, coordination, and collaboration across the four proposed research projects and two cores. This infrastructure will also be leveraged to sustain and enhance existing collaboration with NIH, FDA, and other TCORS colleagues through our annual conferences, leadership in FDA workgroups, and Rapid Response Projects. Overall, we are confident that the proposed Administrative Core will allow us to sustain and enhance this center of research and mentoring excellence in tobacco regulatory science. !